Metal's Story
by Story Magician
Summary: My runescape character, Metallic Bar's story. An epic tale of a hero destined to stand up to any evil. Rated T for violence and bloodgore.


Metal's Story 

Published by Story Magician

-----

A word to my viewers -

Hello viewers. You are about to read about my character on Runescape, entitled Metallic Bar. If you wish to message me ingame, please feel free to. Dude1954 is also a real player of the game; really valuable ally to have.  
If you want to leave a review, be sure that it is not just a boring flame. That tells me nothing on how to improve my works.  
Be sure that if you leave critique, make sure that it is constructive; something I can actually read and see about what I'm doing wrong.

By the way, Masters is what the people call Members in my story. Be sure to keep this in mind.

Runescape is copyrighted to Jaged Ltd.

Enjoy the story!

Chapter 1: The Beginning -----

As I climbed off of the ship I was introduced to a kindly man in a white and red platemail. It had been a long journey from my home country of Entrana. For days I had spent sitting onboard this small ship waiting to journey to Runescape so that I could chase my dream of a career as a fisherman, and here I was at the Island of Instruction. Here I would learn the skills I'd need to live long and prosper in this foreign land. I was prepared to do my best and learn hard.

" Hello, Metal. It has been a long journey, has it not?"

" Indeed. But the thoughts of giving my family the funds and food they need has given me patience.", I replied.

" Well, then, we need to sign your documents of residency. I doubt you have purchased land yet, am I right?", he said.

" Nay, I have not. I am not one of the Masters, so I cannot purchase land."

" Very well, then. Let's step into my office." he said, and so I obliged and stepped inside. "You'll need to sign this sheet,  
and then you may head forward and recieve your instruction."

I took a sheet of paper off of his desk and sat at a table. The document asked a variety of things, such as what careers I was interested in, and general knowledge of Runescape. " Aptitude tests," I thought to myself as I filled out the forms. It was about a half of an hour before I was done; when so I set the papers on his desk.

" You are now legally a resident of Runescape, and are entitled to vote in elections, become a Master if not so already,  
and are allowed to begin your instruction. Listen well and learn what your instructors have to teach. May Saradomin be with you. Goodbye, Metal."

The man then went in the building as I strode down the path. Up ahead there was a huge congregation of people, chopping trees, lighting fires, and catching and cooking fish. A hooded woman was giving instructions to people clearly in a state as my own ; fresh off the boat and emigrating to Runescape. I went over to the woman and introduced myself.

" Hello, I am Metallic Bar, and I am eagerly awaiting orders.", I said.

" I have heard of you, Metal. I am Rosaline Kruger, and I am your instructor upon basic survivor skills. Take these tools and cut a tree down then light a fire.", she said, handing me a bronze hatchet and a tinderbox.

Such tools were rare upon Entrana. We mostly built our axes out of the bones of animals, whereas metal tools were less common. I went over to a tree and started chopping it down. It took me a long amount of time; our bone axes from Entrana were much lighter and I was not accustomed to the weight. Eventually the tree fell down.

" Good work Metal. Now grab the flint inside the tinderbox and strike it against the rough edge. Hold it above the log pile when you set it down. It'll take a few tries but you'll light a fire."

I went over to a patch of dried grass and uprooted them; this would be good to get the fire going. I set the logs in a neat stack and struck the flint against the tinderbox. It was starting to sparkle... the grasses were turning red... Bam!  
I lit a fire. I went back over to the instructor for more directions.

"Nice job creating a fire. Why not eat a nice home-cooked meal by the fire? Take this fishing net and catch some shrimp in the pond.", she said, giving me a fishing net.

"This'll be easy.", I thought. I was an excellent fisherman. For an hour I sat there; shrimp were slowly accumulating in the net and getting themselves into a rather sticky situation. I eventually pulled the net out. Inside of it was enough for two meals. I went and cut another tree and lit a fire, then with my raw shrimp impaled on a stick I sat there slowly turning the fish over the flame. I smelt it burning... I pulled my shish-kebab away from the fire to find it burnt. Great.  
I went and lit another fire, then with my second half of fish on a stick I tried again. This time the fish was perfect. It smelled delicious, but I decided to save the meat for later. I went over to my instructor.

" well done, Metal! You have learnt the basics of survival and are ready to proceed onto your next instructor. Head on through the gate and you'll eventually come to a building. Go inside when you come to it.", she said, and I bode Rosaline goodbye as I went to the gate. I went down the hill and there stood a building, which I went inside. There was a chef inside,  
with a great gray beard and friendly eyes. He wore the traditional chef garb; a muffin shaped hat and a clean apron.

" Bonjour, Metal! I am Monsieur Jacque De La Morte, master French chef. I am here to teach you the fine aspects of cooking a meal, one that will make people drool in shame!"

" I already know how to cook a meal; Rosaline taught me how back up there. Can I move on?"

" Hahahahaa! Monsieur Metal, some shrimp over an open flame? You call that a meal? I will teach you how to make advanced recipes; much better than the common meat! Let's make a loaf of bread. Combine this flour with water and roll it with the pin on the counter. Then when you are done with that, put it into a pan and cook it on the stove."

Jacque instructed me to the counter where a clay pot of flour and a jug of water awaited me. I slowly made the dough as I kneaded it into a lump of mushy goo. Then, as instructed, I rolled the dough into a flatter shape. So far so good. I then put the dough into a pan and set it on the stove to bake. Slowly... slowly... there! It was done and I presented the loaf of bread to Jacque De La Morte.

" For an amateur such as yourself this is not bad. You have passed your instruction on cooking. Run across that plain and you'll come to the Freelancer Instructor. Now, run along now, and may you cook many a great meal!"

I left Jacque De La Morte's building and ran across the plain and came to a house.

" Darn it! Where's the door?"

" Dude... need some help?"

I turned around to see a guy dressed up in the funniest garb ever. He wore leather clothing and a shirt with a leather vest, and he wore shades and had hair that went down past his shoulders.

" Who are you?", I asked him.

" My name is Dude1954, but most people call me Dude, man. I bet you're looking for the quest tutor. The door is on the other side of the building, man..."

" Well, let's go, Dude.", I said as we went around to the other side. I opened the door and we went inside. "This guy is a collector.", I thought as I saw numerous trophies on the wall. There was stuffed dragon heads and decorative swords and stuffed fish and all manner of items.

" Hello, Metal, Dude. I am Steve Luger, and I am here to teach you both about freelance adventuring. Now, the people of Runescape often are in need of help. These people give tasks ranging from something as simple as finding the ingredients to cook a meal to something as difficult as slaying a mighty beast. You will never go unrewarded. For completing a quest you may suddenly find yourselves better at a skill or you may recieve money. It is worth it to seek out those in need. Why not find some adventures below? You two can go down that trapdoor in the corner. Down there you will find two instructors. Good day to you both."

We went on like this for a while, learning about mining and smithing, combat with both a sword and a bow, banking, and prayer and communication with your mind with people you know. And finally we came to the last instructor.

" Hello, I am Trevor the Magician. I am here to teach you about magic. Magic is the power of will combined with the use of powerful stones called runes. These runes, combined with skill and the though of what you want your will to do, are of extreme importance to learn. You may become a mage yourself one day. Who knows? Take these runes and cast Wind Strike upon those chickens."

We recieved the runes to cast the spell and I thought hard about a burst of air hitting a chicken. It took some time but eventually I made a strong gust that blew the chicken into the wall.

" Hmm... the spell is not supposed to push the chicken, but rather strike it. Think about impact when you focus, not the chicken being blown backwards in the impact. The strike, not the aftermath, is what is important.", advised Trevor.

After several tries Dude and I got it right. And then Wizard Trevor asked us if we wanted to be teleported, to which we consented. We arrived in a castle square filled with guests.

We had reached Runescape, in the town of Lumbridge.

-----

This marks the end of Metal and Dude's time at the Island of Instruction. What will they do next? Will they go on an epic adventure or will they fight enemies and grow strong? Find out in the next chapter of Metal's Story.

Live long and prosperous. Story Magician.


End file.
